Here Comes The Big Red Car (video)
"Here Comes The Big Red Car" is the twenty-first Wiggles video filmed in 2005 but was released in 2006. This is known as the rerecording of early Wiggles video Big Red Car album released in 1995, but with current video footage in the style of The Wiggles Show season (mainly Season 5). Also featured are a few Captain Feathersword skits with the Friendly Pirate Crew and Wiggly Dancers, which have been beefed up with more dancers from the concert tour. Not only does Captain Feathersword get to use his yacht, but the Wiggles have a new Big Red Boat to go along with their Big Red Car. Released Dates America: January 3, 2006 Australia: March 23, 2006 UK: February 20, 2006 Promo Photos HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesInBigRedCar2006.jpg|The Wiggles in Big Red Car HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke (Mic Conway) HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture3.jpg|Mic Conway as Admiral Goodbloke HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture5.jpg|Caterina Mete HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture6.jpg|Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture7.jpg|I Wanna Wear The Jacket promo picture HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture8.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture9.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture10.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture11.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony Jeff and Admiral Goodbloke in Big Red Boat HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture13.jpg DorothyinHereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg Dorothy'sDanceParty(2005)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind The Scenes picture for Dorothy's Dance Party JeffandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture.jpg Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg and Dorothy HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture18.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture19.jpg|Henry the Octopus HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture24.jpg|Greg and Wags HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture25.jpg|Irish dancers from Di Dicki Do Dum HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture26.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture31.jpg HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture27.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture for Big Red Car HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture28.jpg|Another promo picture from "I Want to Wear the Jacket" HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture29.jpg|Another promo picture from "I Want to Wear the Jacket" HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture30.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture Song List #Big Red Car #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow - Wiggly Animation #Do the Flap #Hat On My Head #Blue Wiggle in the Ring #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia's Song #I Want To Wear The Jacket #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Sorry Again #Henry's Dance Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Lyn Stuckey - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Kristy Talbot - Wags the Dog *Katherine Patrick - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie, Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice (uncredited) *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice (uncredited) *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice (uncredited) Wiggly Dancers *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Clare Field *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Adrian Quinnell *Lyn Stuckey *Lucy Stuart *Kristy Talbot Friendly Pirate Crew *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Elefterios Kourtis *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Katherine Patrick (uncredited) *Adrian Quinnell *Lyn Stuckey *Lucy Stuart *Kristy Talbot *Alfonso Rinaldi Irish Dancers *Molly Donohoe *Daina Dulinskas *Clare Field *Rachael Wineburg Also Featuring *Mic Conway - Admiral Goodbloke (uncredited) Gallery See here DVD Gallery HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVD.jpg|US Disc HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert.jpg|US DVD Insert HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert2.jpg|Inside of the insert HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseCover.jpg|2011 US re-release HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseInsideCover.jpg|Inside cover HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseDisc.jpg|2011 Disc Trivia *For Georgia's Song, the final two video snapshots are: #Anthony, his wife and baby. #Paul Paddick (Captain Feathersword's actor), his wife, and baby. *Kristy, Lyn, and Katherine typically play the mascots but can be seen here as part of the pirate crew. *Some of the friendly pirate crew have gimmicks so you can be able to tell them apart. *Adrian does the back flips. *Alfonso has a flag of Italy on his uniform. *Ben is referred to as Benny Bandicoot. He wears an outback hat with corks on strings. When he shakes his head as he always does, the corks fly around, and cartoon sound effects play. *Brett wears shades. *Caterina is referred to by name. *Dapper Dave wears a top hat and holds a tea plate and cup. *Elefterios has a flag of Greece on his uniform. *George wears a pilot's hat, goggles, and scarf. *Lucy is referred to as Lucia. * This, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff and Splish Splash Big Red Boat were filmed and edited together at the same time because of TV Series 5. New segments for these 3 videos such as Greg telling Jeff about Wags the Dog were also filmed after the new TV Series. Some people are saying they're direct-to-video specials from The Wiggles (TV Series 5). * The instrumental version of "Teddy Bear Hug" is played in the prologues of "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" and "Sorry Again" but this song wasn't sung on this video or the album because it's a Raffi song. "On Your Holiday" wasn't even used on these anymore, despite the fact that the background music was played in the special features menu and the electronic storybook: Greg's Musical Surprise. * The scene where Anthony introduced "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" was supposed to be used on this DVD but it was rejected and replaced with a TV scene where Jeff was in his life-jacket while in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat", the SATW prologue of this song starring Captain Feathersword and his crew was shown. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's